cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AxlPrototype/Axl's old user page
:This page is just to get old links archived. Information on this page is pretty much very outdated. English = "Axl" (アクセル Akuseru) is an amateur artist who creates mostly digital artwork. He started playing Cardfight!! Vanguard in the late 2013. He prefers drawing digitally, and you can find his fan-art and original art contents on his DeviantART or his Tumblr blog. He is also a fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Pokémon, Street Fighter, Megaman, Super Mario series, and Steven Universe. |-|ภาษาไทย (Thai) = "อักเซล" (アクセル Akuseru) คือศิลปินสมัครเล่นคนหนึ่งที่วาดรูปดิจิตัลเป็นส่วนใหญ่ เขาเริ่มเล่น การ์ดไฟท์!! แวนการ์ด ได้ในช่วงปลายปี พ.ศ.2556 เขาชอบวาดรูปในแนวดิจิตัลมากกว่ารูปแบบอื่น และคุณสามารถรับชมผลงานของเขา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นแฟนอาร์ตหรือออริจินัลอาร์ตได้ที่ DeviantART ของเขา หรือบล็อก Tumblr ของเขา และอักเซลก็เป็นแฟนคลับของเต่านินจา โปเกมอน สตรีตไฟท์เตอร์ ร็อคแมน ซีรี่ส์มาริโอ้ และสตีเวนยูนิเวิร์สอีกด้วย Axl's fan-fictions *Vanguard G: Growl of the Galaxy Axl's original fan-clans Canon-clan fan-cards made by Axl United Sanctuary Angel Feather Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Genesis Grade 3 Grade 4 Gold Paladin Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Royal Paladin Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Shadow Paladin Grade 3 Grade 4 Dragon Empire Kagerō Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Murakumo Grade 3 Grade 4 Narukami Grade 3 Grade 4 Nubatama Grade 3 Grade 4 Tachikaze Grade 3 Grade 4 Dark Zone Dark Irregulars Grade 3 Grade 4 Gear Chronicle Grade 3 Grade 4 Pale Moon Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Spike Brothers Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Magallanica Aqua Force Grade 3 Grade 4 Bermuda Triangle Grade 1 Grade 3 Grade 4 Granblue Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Zoo Great Nature Grade 3 Grade 4 Megacolony Grade 3 Grade 4 Neo Nectar Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Star Gate Dimension Police Grade 0 Grade 3 Grade 4 Nova Grappler Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Link Joker Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Cray Elemental Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 3 Grade 4 Others' fan-clan fan-cards made by Axl United Sanctuary Novel Chant (Primuure) Grade 0 Grade 3 Grade 4 Dragon Empire Spiral Core (EclipseArc) Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Star Gate Astral Synergy (RainEStar) Grade 0 Grade 3 Grade 4 Dark Zone Dormant Victim (Primuure) Grade 0 Grade 3 Grade 4 Magallanica Glace Guard (Draugnav Glacier) Grade 0 Grade 3 Grade 4 Zoo Florbalest (Primuure) Grade 0 Grade 3 Grade 4 Axl's Fan Card Sets Trivia English = *Akuseru in Japanese means accelerator. It refers to Axl's fast-going personalities and attitudes. *All of the cards created by Axl that have artwork, the artwork itself is either created by Axl or his close friend(s). |-|ภาษาไทย (Thai) = *Akuseru ในภาษาญี่ปุ่นหมายถึง ตัวเร่งของคันรถ ซึ่งบ่งบอกได้ถึงนิสัยการกระทำและการตัดสินใจอันรวดเร็วของอักเซล *รูปบนการ์ดที่สร้างโดยอักเซลทุกรูปนั้น ถูกวาดโดยตัวอักเซลเขาเอง หรือไม่ก็โดยเพื่อนสนิทของเขา Side Notes English = *Axl holds art stream sometimes. If you wish to know when he would hold another one or to get a personal notification, message him on the message wall section. |-|ภาษาไทย (Thai) = *บางครั้ง อักเซลก็สตรีมงานวาดรูปของเขา ถ้าหากคุณต้องการได้รับการแจ้งเตือนว่าเขาจะเริ่มสตรีมครั้งถัดไปเมื่อไร คุณสามารถทิ้งข้อความไว้บนหน้าวอลของเขาได้ Category:Blog posts